


For All Intents and Purposes

by anamatics



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Season Three fix-it fic stemming from the idea of 'what if Myka went undercover instead of Jinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Intents and Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing tonight. I don't even know what to think of it. I wanted to write that fic where Myka goes undercover instead of Jinks, but I wanted to make it somehow make everything okay and then I done went and made everything not okay. Sorry y'all.
> 
> Warnings for talk of suicide, rape, other morbid shit and a whole lot of not okay shit. Please do not read if sensitive, or anything else, this is not for the faint of heart.

The first time around, they know what happens. Artie turns the clock back and they find themselves in Atlanta, and Myka knows what to do. She sends Jinks off with Pete and sits with Mrs. Frederic, watching silently as Mrs. Frederic tortures Sally Sadowski who is apparently from Connecticut. Her feet swing up and down, perched on the bar, not paying attention to Sally's screams. They don’t bother her, as she’s too lost in her own thoughts to care, really.

She hopes that Jinks can get Pete's mom out of the building, but she doesn't really care.

She knows what she has to do to make this work. She and Artie talked about it, and Myka found the pills exactly where the inventory said they would be. She’s dead emotionally, can’t feel a thing and she doesn’t care.

"Burn me," she says to Mrs. Frederic when Sally slumps in her chair, passed out, drool dripping down her chin.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Frederic says, eyes dark and hard.

Myka breathes out, hops down off the bar, and closes her hand around the medallion in Mrs. Frederic's hand. The feeling of the air escaping her lungs, replaced with the sensation of smothering water is not something that Myka cares for. She does it though, she must prove her point.

Mrs. Frederic rips her hand away, eyes narrowing. "You would not survive this, Agent Bering."

Myka's hand is on her gun, not her Tesla, and she draws it evenly, her hands steady. Sally's probably dead, not passed out - and Myka doesn't care. She's felt what Sally felt; felt her heart ripped out from her chest.

She'll do it again.

"Burn. Me." she says. It isn't a negotiation.

Mrs. Frederic nods and Myka hands her badge over without a word. There isn’t anything to be said. This has to be done. They can’t lose again.

-

Marcus finds her in a bar in downtown Atlanta. She's alone, without money other than the cash she managed to withdraw before her accounts are shut down. She hopes that they’ll refund the money when this is done and over, but knows better than to expect anything.

He offers her a deal, it comes with a price. All deals with the devil do. His hand is on her ass and Myka doesn't care at all. Her love is gone and dead and there's nothing that can bring her back. She'll do it, she doesn't really care. She just wants to feel _something._

There's a hotel room, his hands are large and clumsy and not at all what she's used to. She plays along, tears silently running down her face, her entire body repulsed by how cold he is. They never did find out why he was like that, unkillable. There hadn't been time.

He isn't gentle, there are marks on Myka's neck for days afterwards, but he takes her to Sykes afterwards and Myka doesn't have time to revel in her shame.

There's a plan, Myka hates herself for wanting to play along, as Sykes eyes her lewdly and she realizes that maybe coming in this way wasn't the best plan. Her body hurts all over and she just wants to shower and scrub her skin raw.

How could she have done that?

Sykes puts a bracelet around her wrist and she accepts it without question. He smiles at her then, and tells her to kneel.

Her body moves of its own accord and he laughs, eyes shifting black. He’s already been taken by the madness, the absence of his soul. It truly was too late for him.

"Welcome to the club, Myka Bering, you are an excellent addition to my team." He pats her on the head and Myka tries to rise up and pull away, but her body is locked into place. "That bracelet binds you to my will, I won't be fooled again."

Shit.

-

Myka hates herself for going through with it. It was the only way she could think of to save her, to save them all. But the bracelet won't come off and she's stuck doing exactly what Sykes says.

He takes pleasure in her humiliation, asks her to do things well beneath her station. They're searching for Helena, and she knows where Helena is. She won't let them know it. She can’t. She doesn’t know what they’ll do when they find out that Helena is trapped on a coin somewhere not inside her body and that Emily Lake never knew shit to begin with.

It is horrible, Sykes' fingers on her face, Marcus' hands all over her body. She lets him take her again and again - it makes it easier, she actually feels when he does it. She can't truly say no, but she's not really sure that she wants to.

If it’s self-loathing or just the idea that she can’t fucking deal with shit as it is. That she can let Marcus make emotion come out of her emotionless state enough to process the fact that she’s failing and she doesn’t know if she’ll survive this. Steve didn’t. Helena didn’t.

At least Marcus seems to understand that she hates the lack of control. He lets her lead, lets her find her own pace. He still hurts her every time, and all Myka wants is to take the razor that she's stolen from the bathroom and end it all.

She can't though. There's a mission and it's her duty to carry it out.

-

And then they find Emily Lake.

Myka knew where she was, and when they went, she sees the look of utter betrayal on Pete's face. She clocks him in the head with her pistol and grabs Emily's hand, watching as Emily's eyes widen in fear.

"It will be okay," Myka promises, knowing that it won't be. They’ll probably use the same tactics to control Emily that they’re using to control her.

Emily Lake is going to die tomorrow, and then Helena the day after that. Myka hates knowing the future, but she can’t feel anything.

And then Emily won't talk. Myka supposes that she doesn't actually know anything. The bracelet on her wrist is tight as Sykes caresses the side of her face, fingers tightening around her throat.

"I have half a mind to make you watch this, Myka Bering," he says, gesturing for Marcus, who moves silently out of the shadows and stands before Emily Lake, shrugging off his coat.

"I'll do it." Myka says, keeping her eyes downcast. She has to play the part.

Sykes' eyes are black and she's afraid of what she's about to do. If Helena ever forgives her, Myka will be shocked.

This is going to suck.

"I'm surprised," Sykes purrs, chair moving closer and his eyes hard as he stares at her. "You'll do what has to be done, to break her? Do you truly hate her that much?"

"She's done it to me," Myka says and that should be enough.

She's lying.

"Do it." Sykes sits back in his chair, chin jutting out in an 'I'm waiting' sort of a gesture.

She didn't know he was going to watch.

That sick fuck.

Myka steps in front of the chair that they've put Emily in, and kneels in front of her. She can feel the weight of the bracelet, the weight of her servitude and she hates herself. That she did this willingly, that it was her duty to save the Warehouse and that this was the only way to do it.

"Emily," she says, her tone earnest. "I need to you to tell me something."

Emily Lake's eyes are full of tears that Myka knows so well. Helena cried the same way. Emily is Helena, and Helena is Emily. There must be something of HG Wells still trapped within the body of this school teacher.

"When you had your accident, the man who helped you, did he have anything?"

Sykes leans forward, curious, maybe even interested in what Myka’s saying. She’s blending it a bit, pushing the measure of the truth that she’s admitted to him. Myka supposes she could just say that they need the Janus coin to avoid all this, but the twisted part of her wants to actually see how far she can go before she cannot go on.

Emily shakes her head. "There was nothing, just a white room and an Egyptian man in a suit."

Myka's hand is on her throat, squeezing gently. "Think, Emily, or I do not know what he will force me to do."

Emily doesn't say anything. "What do you want from me?" She demands as Myka's eyes meet her own, hard and angry.

Myka doesn't know exactly what she does after that, but when her mind returns to her, Emily's lip is bleeding and her shirt has been ripped open. Emily Lake is sobbing.

"Relax, Myka, she doesn't know anything. We need the object that they've trapped HG Wells in." Sykes tosses Myka a gun. "Go get it from them."

He knows.

Myka walks away as Sykes advances on Emily Lake.

 _Please be safe._

-

She's able to tell Claudia what has to happen, to speak to Helena, who wants the coin gone.

"You look like hell," Claudia whispers. "What did they do to you?"

Myka's lip is bloody and they’re marks on her neck. Marcus is not a kind lover, and Sykes is not entirely discriminatory in how he exercises his power over Myka. "Nothing I didn't earn tenfold."

"I need you to get something, for when I next see you," Myka says, desperate hands closing around Claudia’s shoulders as she tries to shake her young friend into realizing just how important this is. She points to the bracelet, cutting into her wrist, making it bloody and infected. "There's a knife - can cut anything. I'm going to need you to take this off of me, even if you have to take my entire hand with it."

Claudia nods gravely and Myka pockets the Janus coin and the Tesla that Claudia has slipped her. Helena will be back to her and they can figure this shit out.

They're going to kill her now.

Not if she can stop it.

-

Helena Wells is forced back into Emily Lake's body and Myka mourns the woman, for a moment. She wanted to get to know Emily Lake, someday. When she didn’t have to violate her or kidnap her in order to do it. Emily was Helena, just … different; Myka had to admit that she was curious.

"Myka," she breathes, eyes falling onto Myka instantly.

The bracelet on her wrist binds her into place and Sykes smiles wickedly at the pair of them.

"We're going to Hong Kong."

Myka drops the note she's written onto the table on her way out. At least they won't encounter Jinks' dead body. This will ensure that Pete is there when they need him to be.

-

Sykes sleeps on the plane and Myka's body aches. She's violated and hurt. They look advantage of her in every way imaginable.

"What did they do to you?" Helena sounds murderous but Myka cannot meet her eyes. She pulls the razor out of her pocket and unwraps it carefully. She doesn't know how she managed to get it on to the plan, but she hacks away at the bracelet, unable to bring herself to look at Emily-Helena - her former lover.

"What had to be done," Myka said, wrist bleeding and the bracelet won't come off. She knew that this would be the case. "To get them to buy it."

"You let them rape you?" It's low and quiet, and Myka doesn't want to think about it. Her body is violated enough that when Helena's fingers close around the razor and pull it away from her, she flinches.

This will take its toll on her.

"I never said no," Myka pointed out. "And I did it too."

 _To you,_ she doesn't say.

They'll figure this out, Myka will survive. She has to.

Helena holds her close as she cries and there’s nothing more that can be said. Myka can’t tell Helena that she’s done this before and that it didn’t work before.

She’ll have to make this better.

-

Getting the portal to work is a lot easier when they know what to do. Myka lets Helena muddle through it, just for a moment, before saying what has to be said. Pete comes in and they manage to get Sykes down. The portal opens and Pete’s mom is there with a knife that can cut anything. Myka watches as the mark of her servitude is cut from her wrist and the anguish hits her hard and fast.

She takes the gun that Helena had been given by Sykes and points it at him, watching as Pete’s eyes widen. “Tell me why I shouldn’t do this.”

“Because then you will have lost,” Sykes laughs, eyes black. “You were so lovely too, I’d love to see you fall, Myka Bering.”

She shoots him in the shoulder and Helena yanks the gun out of her hands.

 _“Him?”_ she demands, eyes full of hurt and betrayal that Myka knows she deserves.

Myka had to sell the part, she could heal later.

At least that’s what she told herself.

When Artie passes a pill bottle into her hands, Myka pushes it away, knowing that the antidote to no emotions is feeling everything again and the razor is still in her pocket. She doesn’t trust herself to feel any more.

She has to go to a hospital, be restrained before she takes this.

-

Three weeks later Myka is half-sobbing her way through her oral report to Mr. Kosan when he stops her, hand on her shoulder. Myka is proud of herself for not flinching.

“I can take all of your pain away.” He offers.

Myka shakes her head no; she has to live with this, with what had to be done.

“You are loved,” Mr. Kosan continues. “Never forget that.”

Myka never did.


End file.
